Twilight (novel)
For similarly named articles, see Twilight. | miniseries=Mission Gamma| date=May - July 2376| published=Paperback - September 2002| omnibus=These Haunted Seas| pages=504| ISBN=ISBN 0743445600| |}} Introduction ;From the book jacket: '''THE TIME HAS COME'... for a new era of exploration. With the Dominion War behind them, the crew of the [[USS Defiant (NX-74205) (II)|USS Defiant]] journeys through the wormhole as Commander Elias Vaughn leads a "corps of discovery" to blaze new trails into the unexplored reaches of the Gamma Quadrant. :THE TIME HAS COME... for a civilization to reach a crossroads. As political forces throughout the Alpha Quadrant intersect at Deep Space 9 to determine the future of Bajor, the planet's theological unity threatens to shatter. And for Colonel Kira Nerys, the path of the Prophets may become a road to ruin. :THE TIME HAS COME... for a father and daughter to confront their past while a mother and son fight for the future, for lovers to be tested and for friendships to transform, and for worlds on opposite ends of the galaxy to face the dusk... or the dawn. :TWILIGHT Characters :Leonard James Akaar • Aleco Vel • Alfonzo • Asarem Wadeen • Julian Bashir • Sam Bowers • Brestol • John Candlewood • Shathrissia zh'Cheen • • Thavanichent th'Dani • Dax (symbiont) • Ezri Dax • Eivos Calan • Enkar Sirsy • Vic Fontaine • Frool • Seljin Gandres • Hiziki Gard • Gavi • • Grimp • Hetik • Joshua • Edgardo Juarez • Kira Nerys • Tel Ammanis Lent • Cathy Ling • Akellen Macet • Kaitlin Merimark • Mireh • Morn • Nog • Nguyen • Bryanne Permenter • Quark • Krissten Richter • Vindizhei sh'Rraazh • Ro Laren • Gerda Roness • Rozahn Kather • Selzner • Jason Senkowski • Grazia Silverio • Taran'atar • Prynn Tenmei • Charivretha zh'Thane • Thirishar ch'Thane • T'rb • Treir • Elias Vaughn • Ventu • Kasidy Yates • Yevir Linjarin Acto Viri • Alfred Tennyson • Buzz Aldrin • Jonathan Archer • Neil Armstrong • Chorna • William Clark • Michael Collins • Corat Damar • Darhe'el • Audrid Dax • Curzon Dax • Jadzia Dax • Lela Dax • Tobin Dax • Skrain Dukat • Eivos Audj • Eleen • Leif Ericson • Flanner Posh • Galoren Sen • Elim Garak • Alon Ghemor • Tekeny Ghemor • John Harriman • Hatram Nabir • Kalena Hoku • Itamis Nath • Jalia • Gregory Jarvis • Edward Jellico • Kaval • Etana Kol • Mikaela Leishman • Meriwether Lewis • Ethan Locken • Ferdinand Magellan • Aamin Marritza • Phillipa Matthias • Christa McAuliffe • McEntee • Ronald McNair • Elaine Mello • Alejandro Montenegro • Monyodin • Alynna Nechayev • Odo • Opaka Sulan • Ellison Onizuka • Jean-Luc Picard • Pralon • Judith Resnik • Reydau • Rionoj • Rom • William Ross • Dick Scobee • Shetthius • Shintral • Benjamin Sisko • Jake Sisko • Joseph Sisko • Michael J. Smith • Ann Spillane • Synta Kayanil • Demora Sulu • Hikaru Sulu • Ruriko Tenmei • Tora Ziyal • Ungtae • Walter • Winn Adami • Worf, son of Mogh References Locations :Adarak • Alpha Quadrant • Ashalla • Assay office • Bajor • Brintall • Deep Space 9 • Gamma Quadrant • Kendra Province • Operations center • Promenade • Quark's • Replimat • Sisko's house • Station commander's office • Torona IV • Torona system • Vahni system • • Yolja River • Andor • Beta VI • Berengaria VII • Beta Antares IV • B'hala • Canopus Planet • Cape Canaveral • Capella • Cardassia • Caves of Mak'ala • Chin'toka system • Dahkur Province • Delta Quadrant • Derna • Earth • Endalla • Europa Nova • Farius Prime • Ferenginar • The Flames • The Forest • Hawaii • Jeraddo • Lecelon • Museum of Bajoran History and Art • Omarion Nebula • Outer Islands • Pacific Ocean • Pentabo • Praxis • Rome • The Runners • Sindorin • Sol • The Temple • Verillia • Wyntara Mas Province Starships and shuttlecraft :Chaffee (Type-10 shuttlecraft) • ( ) • ( ) • Jarada warship • ( ) • Sagan (Type-10 shuttlecraft) • ( ) • Arieto • • • • • • • Kamal • Kree-thai • • • • Species :Alonis • Andorian • Bajoran • Bolian • Capellan • Cardassian • Europani • Ferengi • Human • Inamuri • Jem'Hadar • Lurian • Mathenite • Melkotian • Orion • Rintannan • Tellarite • Trill • Vahni Vahltupali • Yridian Betazoid • Breen • Changeling • Comes-in-the-night-kills-many • Gorn • Hirogen • Iconian • Jarada • Klingon • Mugato • Pah-wraith • Petraw • Prentara • Prophets • Romulan • Tholian • Vorta • Vulcan States and Organizations :Bajoran Militia • Cardassian Union • Dominion • Ohalavaru • Starfleet • United Federation of Planets • Vedek Assembly Archeological Authority • Cardassian Liberation Front • Corps of Discovery • Founders • Promenade Merchants' Association • Starfleet Corps of Engineers Other :ablative armor • Advanced Tactical Training • alva • Apollo 11 • Argelian sparkling wine • Argelian teacake • Ascension of the Emissary • Attainder • Bajor at Peace • Bajoran religion • benzocyatizine • Burkhardt's disease • Christopher Pike Medal of Valor • chromium • City of B'hala • cloaking device • conference room • cordrazine • cortical stimulator • crossover bridge • dabo • dabo boy • dabo girl • delactovine • deuterium • Dominion War • Emissary of the Prophets • Ferengi Rules of Acquisition • First Minister • fleet admiral • foraiga • garlic • grosz • hasperat • holosuite • honored elder • Iconian gateway • impulse engine • inertial damper • isoboramine • jebret • jevonite • Kaferian apple compote • kagannerra • kai • katterpod • kava • kava nut • ketracel-white • Koltari stew • mapa bread • Maraltian seev-ale • Minister of Defense • Minister of State • moba jam • Occupation of Bajor • orb • orb experience • Orb of the Emissary • Orb of Memory • Orb of Prophecy and Change • pagh'tem'far • pasta fagioli • pattern enhancer • pooncheen • pooncheenee • Prime Directive • pulse phaser • pulse phaser cannon • pylchyk • quantum torpedo • raktajino • rodinium • Saurian brandy • sergeant • shatterframe • shelthreth • Skorrian fritter • snail juice • springball • stellar cartography • sub-nagus • Sulu shuttle stunt • surfing • Symbalene blood burn • teer • treni cat • tricorder • • warp engine • warp nacelle • When the Prophets Cried • Yridian brandy Images Image:treir.jpg|Treir. Image:eliasvaughn.jpg|Elias Vaughn. Image:quark.jpg|Quark. Information *''Twilight'' marked the first appearance of Leonard James Akaar, now a fleet admiral in Starfleet, in modern Star Trek fiction. The character first appeared as an infant in "Friday's Child" and has since appeared in many more Deep Space Nine novels, as well as in Star Trek: Titan and Star Trek: Destiny. *''Twilight'' won the Psi Phi Award for the Best novel of 2002. The novel was also inducted into the "Hall of Fame/Best of all time" category for a Star Trek novel (along with Unity) in 2003. *''Twilight'' was reprinted (with This Gray Spirit) in the 2008 omnibus These Haunted Seas. Related stories *Kira recalls the events of The 34th Rule. *Vaughn's mission with Captain Harriman would later be featured in the Star Trek: The Lost Era novel Serpents Among the Ruins. Connections * "Horn and Ivory"| after1= This Gray Spirit| prevpocket=Some Assembly Required| nextpocket=Divided We Fall| timeframe=Timeframe2| primary=2376| date1=2376 | prevdate1=Rising Son | nextdate1=A Good Day to Die| date2=2376 | prevdate2=A Good Day to Die| nextdate2=Past Life| }} Category:DS9 novels